


Подарок

by Hiriden, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriden/pseuds/Hiriden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Бокуто с командой застрял в аэропорту Нагои из-за нелетной погоды.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Подарок

Предрождественская суета и радовала, и выматывала Ячи. На работе была суматоха из-за внесения последних правок в проекты, встреч с клиентами и посиделок с коллегами. Дома — несобранная искусственная ель, коробки игрушек и гора оберточной бумаги для подарков, которые дожидались возвращения Бокуто. 

Ячи стояла в очереди за бисквитным тортом, когда пришло сообщение. Бокуто с командой застрял в аэропорту Нагои из-за нелетной погоды. Из положительного — только победа над Волкодавами. Ячи вздохнула, прикрывая глаза, и попыталась подавить растущее разочарование — Бокуто явно было хуже. К удивлению, он прислал еще парочку грустных эмоджи, попросил прощения и затих. 

Вечером Ячи поставила ель, украсила дом и устроилась перед телевизором, обнимая большой бокс из КFС с острыми крылышками. Передачи казались скучными, курица — безвкусной, и праздничное настроение утекало как вода, поэтому Ячи решила полистать ленту Инстаграма. Совместное фото Кагеямы и Ушиджимы в красных колпачках заставило непроизвольно улыбнуться. Хината счастливо показывал "викторию" в аэропорту Осаки, судя по геолокации. Ячи поставила лайк и уже собиралась листать дальше, когда осознала. Шакалы прилетели домой, а Бокуто — нет. 

В первые секунды хотелось поддаться панике: что-то случилось, он изменяет... Но речь шла о Бокуто, и это явно не могло быть причиной. Сам он ожидаемо не ответил на звонок, поэтому Ячи набрала Акааши, а следом Куроо. 

— С Бокуто-саном все в порядке, — заверил один.

— Тупая совень, план почему-то поменялся, — вздохнул другой. — Это просто подарок, Ячи, не переживай. 

Она пыталась не переживать, но спала тревожно, неглубоко, вскакивая каждый раз, когда казалось, что открылась входная дверь. 

Бокуто приехал в шесть утра — помятый, немного расстроенный, с топорщащейся курткой. 

— Прости-прости, Ячи, — затараторил он, улыбаясь, стоило ей выйти навстречу. — Я тут... 

Ячи очень хотелось поколотить его за доставленные переживания, а потом заобнимать. 

— Ты мог бы ответить. 

— Телефон разрядился, рейс действительно отложили, и я не успел. Зато у меня есть подарок! 

Бокуто расстегнул куртку и протянул ей комочек шерсти. Он буквально лучился самодовольством, словно пробил тройной блок, а Ячи не могла не улыбаться, прижимая к себе маленького шпица. 

— Их питомник в Нагое, поэтому я подумал, что успею и сыграть, и забрать его, и прилететь вовремя, но не получилось.

Ячи потянула его за куртку и поцеловала. После мороза губы у Бокуто были холодными, приятными. Он счастливо вздохнул, аккуратно обнял и потерся носом о ее висок. 

— Я прощен? 

— Полностью. Только больше так не пугай.

— Как получится. 

Ячи все-таки возмущенно стукнула Бокуто кулаком в грудь. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, обещаю, — и тот весело рассмеялся.


End file.
